sonicfancharacterfandomcom-20200213-history
Izzy the Wolf
Name: Isabelle(Izzy) Age: Ageless(formally 17) Gender: Female Alignment: Anti hero(originally bad) Personalities: Moody, aggressive, sometimes cocky, and can be chill Powers: '''Dark matter, her dark soul(known as the "Black Hybrid"), and flying '''Abilities: '''Izzy's known to be untouched when it comes to her fighting. She's also known to be indestructible due to her becoming immortal. She can turn into Black Hybrid to use her special fighting move. '''Facts: She's a demon wolf and and was summoned from dying in her past. Due to her bad deeds that she's committed in her past, she was cursed. After Izzy's death, she lost her vision for a while(that's why she's got no irises) and got her tooth torn out(That's why she's gotta scar on her mouth)... Back then she had a different life and had a different identity. Izzy also doesn't have any emotional feeling like she did before, and doesn't feel pain, except when she does cry. On the other hand, she feels regret from what she's done to make her like this. She's at least starting to recover from her past a bit though. Peers: Anna the wolf(her older twin), Poyzin the cat(her adopted sister), Wizz-wuzz the weasel(her cousin), Layla the wolf(her cousin), Skylar/Lilly the wolf(her sister), Kurt the tiger wolf(brother), Giade the wolf( her sister), Alejandro the wolf(Cousin in law), Devil wolf(cousin in law), Kiara the cat, Knuckles the echidna, Fang the sniper(Anti Nack), Fiona fox(best friend), Sally Acorn(enemy), Dr. Eggman(enemy), Blaze the cat, Sonic the hedgehog(close rival), Shadow the hedgehog(friendly rival), Izzy-Wild the bat, Lava the bat, Tanzanite/Titi the wolf, Osidian the lynx(cousin), Shadyla the hedgehog, Karin the hedgehog, Serge the night wolf, Lust the badnik, and Zigg-et the badnik. Backstory(in her point of view): "It all started when I was 12 years old and I was in danger since I was a baby... I got abandond at 2 years old and was separated from my twin. I had to learn it the hard way for the majority of my life... until, I see Knuckles for the first time. He saved my life when I was under the clutches of Eggman... I ended up developing a crush on him for a while, but never got to date him. When I was 13, I finally got to meet my twin sister(Anna) and found out I had more siblings.... I felt more safe around people who cared about me. When I was 14, I was in a good spot and was this bad ass biker bitch that met Nack and dated him for a good 2 and a half years. When I was 16, things got even worse for me... I was at a party about 7 months ago... Nack decided to choose booze over me so, he got shitfaced after So he chases me outta the party... I so scared. I end up at a cliff and no where to run. He has a gun pointed to me and trying to shoot me.... Nack was too late, just looking at me falling.... Then I arrived to hell. I've been cursed by my decision, and changed my appearance. I then have been resummoned back to life with dark powers. And this brings me here to right now... I know this was short, but I hate saying this for so very long." Izzy The Wolf.jpg Downloadd.jpg Download (1).jpeg Images - Editedd.jpg Download - Edited (1).jpg Images - Edited.jpg Images - Edited (1).jpg Webcam-toy-photo1 - Edited.jpg Webcam-toy-photo9 - Edited.jpg Download-2.jpg Webcam-toy-photo6.jpg Download.jpeg